gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvv-xcm Zedas M
|image=Zedas-m.jpg;Front Xvv-xcm_Zedas_M_Rear.png;Rear xvv-xcm-flight.jpg;Flight mode |transformable=Yes |production=Limited Production |usertype=X-Rounder |usage=High Mobility |type=Suit |OfficialName=Zedas M ゼダスM |designation=xvv-xcm |archetype=xvv-xc Zedas, |first=141 |last=141 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~22~27, |manufacturer=Downes, |operator=Vagan, Magicians 8, |producedUnits=8 |pilot=Gren Raize, Dole Frost, Mink Leiden, Lessie Adonel, Leo Louis, Zel Brant, Ned Kahn, Zafar Rogue, |headheight=19.3 |emptyweight=32.6 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |armaments=Zedas Sword 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber Beam Cannon |SpecEquip=Electromagnetic Armor }} The xvv-xcm Zedas M is the variant of the xvv-xcr Zedas R featured in the second generation of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. There were eight Zedas M units that were piloted by Vagan's Magicians 8 X-Rounder Corps. Technology & Combat Characteristics A machine used by the Magicians 8 that possess the same specs as the xvv-xcr Zedas R but with a different color scheme."Hobby Japan Monthly ", Hobby Japan , May 2012, JAN 4910081270529. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/2/2d/1332720758512.jpg The Zedas M has retained the same armaments as Zedas R. Like the Zedas R, the Zedas M features the Electromagnetic Armor for defense against the Federation Forces' DODS rifle technology. Armaments ;*Zedas Sword :While normally serving as the Zedas M's "tail", it can be detached and used as a sword in close combat. It boasts higher cutting power than a beam saber. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Beam Cannon :The same type of beam cannon from the original Zedas, it fires a very wide beam and is more powerful than the beam vulcans. Special Equipment & Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History The Invasion of Big Ring Eight of these machines first launched during the invasion of Big Ring, piloted by the Vagan X-Rounder squadron Magicians 8. During the battle, they managed to destroy several Earth Federation mobile suits, until they were completely contained by Commander Flit Asuno's tactics and were forced to retreat from the battlefield. The Battle Outside Solon City Later, four Zedas M units were involved in the battle outside Solon City to assist Commander Zeheart/Zeydra and fought against Woolf Enneacle's team. However, during the battle, Gren Raize and Zel Brant were eventually killed when their Zedas Ms were destroyed by the new Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet, forcing the two remaining Zedas M and Zeydra to retreat from the battlefield. The Assault On Diva Three Zedas M were involved in the assault on the Diva, led by Desil Galette, who was obsessed with getting revenge upon Flit Asuno. While Desil attempted to destroy the ship, Leo Louis's and Lessie Adonel's units were destroyed by the Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet and the G-Bouncer respectively, forcing the Khronos and Mink Leiden's damaged Zedas M to withdraw from the area. Operation Capture Nortrum The four remaining Zedas M units participated in the battle of Nortrum. Zafar Rogue's and Ned Kahn's units were shot down by Woolf's G-Bouncer after Desil took control of them and had them restrain the AGE-2. Mink Leiden's Zedas M was destroyed during her attempt to destroy the Diva by the ship's Photon Blaster Cannon. The final Zedas M burned up during atmospheric re-entry, when Dole Frost used it to shield Zeheart's Zeydra, resulting in the complete destruction of the Magicians 8 and the end of Zedas M's operational use in the war. Picture Gallery 2nd ms b 014.gif 33MPZ43543.jpg|Magicians 8 X-Rounders corp. 694634ME32.jpg|Zedas M TfCv7.jpg|Zedas M lineart xvv-xcm-flight.jpg|flight mode Zedam M Flying Saber.jpg Zedas M 1.jpg Zedas M EM Armor.jpg Zedas M2.jpg Zedas m3.jpg Zedas m4.jpg Zedas M Diorama Front.png Zedas M Gundam Versus.png Img zedas-m.jpg Trivia *The M in Zedas M may most likely stands for Magicians 8. References Gundam AGE - AGE-1F ZedasM.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam AGE - Zedas M w/ Gundam AGE-1 Flat External links *xvv-xcm Zedas M on MAHQ.net